Baby, can't you see the trouble in my heart ?
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Une enquête très singulière va amener Mac et Harm à remettre certains de leurs choix en question...


BABY, CAN'T YOU SEE THE TROUBLE IN MY HEART ? ?

SPOILERS : ça se passe pendant la saison 6. Dans ce texte il y a une référence à l'épisode « Lifeline » (en français « Mise au point »)

GENRE : j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire une enquête qui soit potable, mais je me suis plus intéressée aux états d'âmes amoureux de nos deux coincés préférés, vous verrez que l'intrigue est un peu tirée par les cheveux parfois, mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux ( je sais, je me répète un peu).

AVERTISSEMENT : ceci est ma première fanfic, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents avec moi ! ! ! ! J'ai une faveur à vous demander : j'aimerais que vous m'écriviez pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon petit scénario, pour que je puisse faire mieux la prochaine fois. Je ne serai pas attentive qu'aux critiques sympas. Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr pour les reviews.

8h30

QG DU JAG,FALLS CHURCH

Elle rêvassait, appuyée sur le bord de sa fenêtre, lorsqu'il entra,

comme à son habitude, sans frapper.

H Hello Ninja-girl, désolé de vous déranger dans votre travail qui

m'a l'air franchement prise-de-tête...

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix moqueuse et se retourna vers

lui. Il rit en voyant ses beaux yeux bruns écarquillés de surprise.

Mais son rire dû la réveiller car elle reprit rapidement contenance et

répliqua d'un ton faussement indigné :

M Excusez-moi capitaine, mais sauf erreur de ma part je suis encore

votre égale et j'ai donc droit à un minimum de respect, et je

vous conseille de vous abstenir à l'avenir de faire des remarques

déplacées sur mon travail, est-ce que je me suis bien faite

comprendre ?

Le capitaine se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas tiré d'une rêverie très

intéressante, et sourit en imaginant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Elle pouffa en le voyant si absorbé.

H1 Dollar pour vos pensées, Mac.

M Et vous continuez à me vexer en plus ! ! !Harm, mes pensées valent bien plus d'1 Dollar, elles n'ont pas de prix, en tout cas

pas un prix abordable pour un capitaine de corvette ! !

HOK, bon, plus sérieusement, l'amiral nous veut dans son bureau

tout de suite.

S'était-il vexé à cause de ses blagues ?Elle se rassura lorsqu'il la

gratifia de son superbe sourire de pilote. Parfois, Mac se demandait

si l'apprentissage du sourire Freedent n'était pas une matière à

part entière lors de l'apprentissage du pilotage...

AJJe vous envoie sur l'USS Santa Maria pour enquêter sur

l'assassinat présumé du lieutenant Doubt. On suppose qu'elle

a été poussée à l'eau alors qu'elle était sur le pont dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Mais on vous donnera de plus amples détails sur

place. Votre avion part dans une heure.

Les deux avocats saluèrent leur supérieur et se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand l'amiral Chegwidden dit :

AJ Capitaine !restez deux minutes, j'ai à vous parler.

Harm se rassit tandis que Mac sortait.

AJ Harm, j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment Mac a l'esprit ailleurs,

Elle est inattentive et assez insouciante. Elle est sûrement préoccupée par son mariage, c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus que dans un mois...Alors

je vous demanderais de bien garder l'il sur elle. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

H Ne vous faites pas de soucis, amiral.

Harm salua et sortit. Il était assez pensif par rapport à cette requête de l'amiral, mais de toute manière il était inutile de lui demander de veiller sur Mac. Il le faisait toujours, et certainement beaucoup mieux que l'espèce d'empaffé avec qui elle allait se marier...

10h47

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA MARIA

B Un matelot a entendu le lieutenant Doubt crier et nous a alertés. Mais il était trop tard.

Mac et Harm étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes sur le porte-avions et étaient tout de suite allés voir le capitaine Alan Boss qui leur exposait la situation. C'était un homme très sympathique, qui semblait être très attaché à ses hommes vu son air triste.

M Savez-vous si d'autres personnes que ces trois-ci se trouvaient sur le pont au moment du meurtre ?

B Oui Colonel, il y avait aussi les lieutenants Liam Chain et Jerry Lover. Ce sont deux pilotes. Chain allait se marier avec Doubt, alors vous pensez comme cet événement l'a choqué, même s'il n'en a pas a priori été témoin...

Mac sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

MLe lieutenant Doubt était une femme ?

B Oui, Lyra-Sky Doubt. Je vous conseille d'interroger en premier le quartier-maître Samantha Looker, c'est elle qui a vu Doubt en dernier avant le meurtre et qui l'a vue passer devant le hublot de ses quartiers dans sa chute.Je le sais, j'étais avec elle. Elle et Doubt partageaient les mêmes quartiers. Je ne sais rien de plus. Vous pourrez vous servir de mon bureau pour vos interrogatoires.

Mac et son coéquipier sortirent après avoir remercié le capitaine Boss et se rendirent à leurs quartiers pour y poser leurs affaires. Il n'y avait dans cette petite pièce que deux lits côte à côte, un bureau et un placard. Mac songea que cette fois-ci ils n'auraient pas à partager le même lit , tant mieux puisque cela la mettait très mal à l'aise à présent qu'elle allait se marier . Elle songea aussi, pendant que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le bureau du capitaine pour y interroger Samantha Looker, combien son mariage allait changer beaucoup de choses...

M Repos. Bonjour quartier-maître, nous désirerions vous interroger au sujet du meurtre du lieutenant Doubt. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

La jeune femme s'assit devant le bureau, derrière lequel Mac se tenait. Harm était debout près du hublot. Samantha Looker semblait vraiment très jeune, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus par une queue de cheval, et un visage d'une finesse qu'on ne rencontre que chez les très jeunes adolescentes. Elle se retenait visiblement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

M Quels genre de relation aviez-vous avec le quartier-maître Doubt ? Vous avez la permission de parler librement.

S Lyra et moi étions très amies. Quand on partage les mêmes quartiers, forcément on discute beaucoup entre nous, on s'était trouvé énormément de points communs, et on se racontait presque tout.

M Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis sur ce porte-avions ?

S Non, elle était même plutôt populaire, surtout auprès des hommes...Vous comprenez, c'était une très jolie femme, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient tenté leur chance. Sans succès. Elle était assez introvertie et c'était difficile de gagner sa confiance.

M C'est vous qui l'avez vue en dernier avant le meurtre ?

S Oui.

M Que c'est-il passé quand vous l'avez vue ?

S Rien de spécial. On a discuté a propos d'une dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son fiancé, le lieutenant Chain, ce jour-là, elle était hors d'elle, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil, et m'a demandé de la laisser seule au bout d'à peu près un quart d'heure... mais quelques minutes après que je sois rentrée dans mes quartiers, je rêvassais devant ma fenêtre quand...Oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement HORRIBLE... je l'ai vue tomber à quelques centimètres de mon nez, de l'autre côté du hublot. Elle a dû savoir qu'elle tombait devant nos quartiers car elle a crié: « SAM ! ! ! ». C'était elle, je n'en ai aucun doute, j'ai reconnu sa voix...Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pourrez demander au capitaine Boss, il était avec moi, et il l'a aussi entendue et reconnue... Quand nous l'avons entendue, nous sommes remontés immédiatement sur le pont. Il n'y avait plus que les lieutenants Chain et Lover...J'en ai été malade toute la nuit...Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça a été dur pour tout le monde, pour Jerry Lover, qui était son meilleur ami depuis 6 ans, et pour Liam... Ca ne peut pas être l'un d'eux qui l'a tuée, ils étaient sa famille, et ils l'aimaient ...Si je tenais le fils de pute qui a tué mon amie...

Samantha, qui s'était difficilement contenue durant tout son récit, éclata en sanglots. Harm posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

H Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je vous promet que nous trouverons celui qui a tué votre amie.

Harm et Mac, en attendant Liam Chain, discutèrent de l'affaire et surtout de Samantha.

H Elle me semble trop sincère pour être coupable.

M A moi aussi, et en plus le capitaine nous a assuré qu'il était avec elle quand elle a vu son amie tomber. Elle est donc innocente d'office.

H Le capitaine peut mentir...

M Ca aussi ça m'étonnerais. C'est lui qui a fait appel « aux deux meilleurs avocats du JAG » pour élucider cette affaire.

Harm eut un petit sourire.

H Et les « deux meilleurs avocats du JAG » élucideront cette affaire avec brio ensemble, comme d'habitude.

Mac lui rendit son sourire au moment où le lieutenant Chain entrait. l'interrogatoire commença.

H Que savez-vous des faits, lieutenant ? Vous pouvez parler librement.

C En fait je ne sais pas grand chose. J'étais sur le pont quand j'ai vu le capitaine Boss et le quartier-maître Looker courir vers moi. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais vu quelqu'un d'autre sur le pont, et j'ai répondu qu'il n'y avait que moi et Lover. Ils m'ont expliqué la situation et nous sommes allés chercher Lover, puis nous lui avons posé la même question et nous sommes allés sur les lieux du meurtre. Il n'y avait personne... Je suis sûre que c'est connard de Lover qui l'a tuée...De toute façon j'ai toujours soupçonné une liaison entre eux...C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

H Vous êtes le fiancé du lieutenant ?

C Oui, nous devions nous marier dans deux mois.

H Vous êtes vous disputés récemment ?

C Eh bien oui... Environ une heure avant le meurtre, je trouvais qu'elle passait bien trop de temps avec son « ami » Lover. Je...Je sais que j'ai eu tort, je m'en rend compte à présent, mais...

H Venez-en aux faits.

C Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre moi et lui... Que je ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir toujours avec lui. Elle m'a reproché de vouloir tout diriger dans sa vie et m'a dit que le choix serait impossible. Et elle est partie en claquant la porte.

H Merci, nous vous reverrons si besoin est. Vous pouvez sortir.

Le lieutenant salua et se dirigea vers la porte. Il semblait bouleversé au plus haut point. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, assez trapu et au visage dur mais beau. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte, regarda les deux avocats et sourit d'un sourire très triste, avec sur les joues le brillant de ses larmes.

C Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est de perdre celle qu'on aime...

H Si lieutenant, j'en sais quelque chose.

Mac regarda Harm. Elle croisa son regard dans lequel se lisaient toute sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Il lui sourit d'un sourire amer, et elle eut peur de savoir parfaitement de quoi il parlait...

Ce fut ensuite au tour du lieutenant Lover d'être interrogé. Il était grand, mince et très beau. Son visage était cerné et creusé, sans doute par le manque de sommeil et par une trop grande souffrance, mais son visage était totalement fermé, et dénué de toute expression.

Harm fût frappé par cette tristesse terrible mais muette.

Comme Chain, il raconta qu'il n'avait eu connaissance de l'événement que quand il avait vu celui-ci et le capitaine sur le pont. Il n'avait rien entendu. Il garda une expression de désespoir renfermé pendant tout son récit.

H Quels étaient vos rapports avec le lieutenant Doubt ?

L Nous nous connaissions depuis 6 ans, elle était mon copilote et ma meilleure amie, nous étions comme frère et sur...

Le lieutenant s'arrêta soudain de parler, il semblait hésiter à continuer, et Harm le ressentit bien.

H Vous avez permission de parler librement. Notre entretien restera confidentiel.

L Bien...En fait, Ly était bien plus qu'une soeur pour moi... Je ne l'ai admis que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se marrier. Nos rapports s'étaient un peu détériorés à cause de son mariage. Son futur mari était jaloux que nous passions tant de temps ensemble, il ne m'appréciait pas et je dois avouer que c'était réciproque. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre POURQUOI elle voulait épouser un tel mufle. Maintenant je sais pourquoi : elle m'avait fait des avances un soir, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à m'engager, alors je l'ai repoussée. Elle a sans doute voulu se venger. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière... Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments peu après qu'elle aie accepté la demande en mariage de Chain, nous nous sommes embrassés, et... Elle m'a dit que j'avais trop attendu, et qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de lui... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle m'a toujours aimé et moi je n'ai jamais su le voir... j'aimais cette femme comme jamais je n'aimait et n'aimerai plus personne. J'avais toujours peur pour elle, je ressentais toujours le besoin d'être avec elle pour la protéger...De tout et de tous. Je ne pourrait pas continuer sans elle. C'est impossible.

Lover s'arrêta et Harm sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer. Il vit comment ses rides de souffrance ressortirent de son visage. C'était un homme qui avait suffisamment pleuré. Harm se sentait défaillir. Car l'histoire de cet homme, c'était aussi la sienne... Ils étaient pareils, même souffrance muette, même frustration, mêmes désespoirs et mêmes doutes. Tous deux avaient été irresponsables et n'avaient pas su se montrer digne de la femme à qui ils aspiraient, et tous deux l'avaient perdue.

M Harm ? Ca va ?

Harm releva brusquement la tête. Lover n'était plus dans la pièce, et Mac le regardait d'un regard inquiet. Le capitaine de corvette sentit brusquement les larmes couler sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps coulaient-elles ?

HOui, bien sûr.

M Ne me faites pas ce coup-là matelot, je vois bien que ça ne va pas...Harm, s'il vous plaît, parlez-moi...

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils dit ces mots l'un à l'autre, Harm ne le savait plus. A chaque fois que l'un avait un problème, l'autre se montrait attentif, bienveillant et prêt à consoler. Mais là c'était trop de souffrance, et même si Harm avait su tous les mots du monde, il n'aurait pas pu dire à sa partenaire combien il regrettait. Il se leva brusquement et, bousculant Mac, se précipita dehors.

17h32

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA MARIA

La journée s'était révélée très pénible pour Mac. Oh bien sûr l'enquête avançait, elle et Harm avaient deux hypothèses sur le meurtrier du lieutenant Doubt. Soit il s'agissait de Chain qui aurait tué sa fiancée au cours d'un accès de colère dû à leur dispute, soit c'était Lover qui l'avait tuée car elle refusait d'abandonner Chain pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas l'avancée de l'enquête qui n'allait pas, malgré quelques invraisemblances...C'était cette distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant toute cette journée. Ils s'étaient comportés l'un envers l'autre comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas, et n'avaient eu que des contacts d'ordre strictement professionnel. Elle sentait bien quand Harm refusait son aide, et cela la remplissait d'une tristesse immense. Mais elle savait. Il avait compris, tout comme elle, que cette enquête changerait tout à jamais entre eux, plus encore que son mariage... Ils ne pouvaient plus se défiler... Lyra-Sky et Jerry, c'était Sarah et Harm, c'était ELLE et LUI... C'était leur vie, leur histoire, racontée par la voix d'un autre...

? Est-ce que ça va ?

Mac sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Si seulement ça avait été lui... Elle sourit.

M Bien sûr quartier-maître.

S Appelez-moi Sam, c'est moins pompeux.

Le colonel fût amusée de l'impertinence de la jeune fille. Ca se voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans la marine depuis longtemps, sinon elle aurait su que s'adresser à un supérieur dans ces termes et sans se mettre au garde-à-vous pouvait lui coûter un sérieux sermon. Sam lui rappelait elle même dans sa jeunesse...

M très bien Sam. Appelez-moi Mac alors.

S Aucun problème. Excusez-moi de me montrer un peu familière, mais les femmes sont si rares ici, alors je suis toujours très heureuse de voir une « collègue » à bord. Racontez-moi ce qui ne va pas.

M Mais tout va bien, je vous assure...

S Non, vous pleurez.

Mac essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Sam la regarda avec gentillesse et compréhension.

S Nous ne nous verrons sans doute plus jamais une fois que l'enquête sera finie, je ne connais rien de vous alors il n'y aura pas de risque que je vous juge. Vous savez, parler soulage toujours quand on a un poids dans le coeur...

Mac eu immédiatement confiance en Sam comme elle aurait eu confiance en une amie, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Mais la jeune fille semblait d'une grande maturité malgré son jeune âge, et Mac se sentait bien en voyant un visage aimable et prêt à l'écouter, chose qui lui avait tant fait défaut aujourd'hui. Et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait porter le poids de sa détresse seule. Alors elle raconta tout. Toute sa vie depuis Harm, comment il l'avait changée, comment ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, comment elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient bien plus, comment elle lui avait fait des avances sur un Ferry un soir qu'il avait repoussées, comment elle avait accepté la demande en mariage d'un autre, comment un baiser entre eux le jour de ses fiançailles avait introduit le doute en elle... Sam l'écouta attentivement, en amie fidèle qu'elle était déjà pour elle.

S Pourquoi avez-vous accepté la demande en mariage de ce Brumby si vous en aimez un autre ?

M J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Mic, il m'aime profondément et fait tout pour me rendre heureuse, et j'aurais été bien ingrate de ne pas accepter sa demande...

S Arrêtez, parce que là il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Vous avez accepté pour lui faire plaisir !

Mac s'arrêta. Encore une chose qu'elle avait tenté de sortir de sa tête pendant si longtemps, mais oui c'était vrai, OUI... Elle n'avait accepté la bague de Mic que pour se venger d'Harm, mais au fil du temps elle s'était attachée à Mic, c'était si doux de se sentir aimée, et du coup elle avait décider d'assumer ses bêtises d'adolescente puérile jusqu'au bout (et aussi car elle avait pour principe d'assumer tous ses actes), bien qu'elle aie toujours su que ce serait impossible, qu'elle n'y SURVIVRAIS pas, elle ne survivrais pas sans, à la place de celle de Mic, la bague d'Harm... Alors elle articula péniblement, histoire que la vérité sorte de sa bouche une bonne fois pour toute :

M Oui. Mais c'est trop tard, tenta- elle mollement de se défendre, je suis fiancée maintenant, je ne peux pas...

S Vous apercevoir à 45 ans que vous avez foutu votre vie en l'air avec un mari que vous n'avez jamais aimé, et en vivant toujours avec la frustration et la jalousie de ne pas en avoir eu un autre , c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?Regardez dans quel état vous êtes, vous avez encore une chance de tout faire basculer, profitez-en car bientôt il sera trop tard. Avez-vous toujours l'intention de vous marier ?

A cet instant précis, Mac comprit que le sort en était jeté, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans le même lit que Mic. Sam lui avait fait cracher la vérité, ça avait été douloureux, mais elle était toujours là. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Et sa vie devait changer.

M Non, pas avec Mic en tout cas.   
Sam lui sourit et elle s'appuya à la barrière, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue qui lui faisait face.

S Ici, en pleine mer, les couchers de soleils sont fabuleux, et ce serait un crime que de les regarder seul des couchers de soleils pareil, c'est fait pour être partagé...

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

17h55

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA-MARIA

La lettre que le quartier-maître Looker avait trouvé dans ses quartiers, cachée sous son lit, était celle-ci :

Salut Sam ,

Avant de commencer cette lettre, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse, celle de la lire jusqu'au bout et de ne pas me maudire pour l'éternité. J'aurais aimé que ma vie se passe autrement, tu le sais, on en parle souvent ensemble de nos rêves et de tout ce qu'on a raté dans nos 23 et 30 ans d'existence. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit le plus grand de tous mes secrets. Le voici à présent, petite soeur. J'ai toujours su que je l'aimais, il ne me l'a dit qu'après six ans. Et si ans c'est long tu sais, six ans à chercher à se deviner, à se comprendre, six ans pendant lesquels les autres hommes ne manquaient pas autour de moi. Mais je n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez. Assez d'attendre, assez qu'il ne se sente pas de s'engager avec moi malgré mes avances, alors je me suis laissée séduire par Liam.. Il était si tendre, si gentil, et lui voulait bien de moi TOUT DE SUITE. Alors j'ai fait semblant de l'aimer, jusqu'à ce que je sente que je ne pouvais plus. J'avais eu ma dose d'incertitudes, de faux-semblants et de douleur. Il me regardait...Oh je n'oublierai jamais ce regard qu'il avait quand Liam m'embrassait devant lui, il me semblait qu'il mourrait de l'intérieur. et moi je refusais à présent de concevoir que nous puissions nous aimer l'un l'autre, car c'était trop tard...Il avait trop hésité, trop attendu, j'allais me marier dans deux mois, j'allais réaliser tous mes rêves : une famille, des enfants...

Mais, quand il m'a embrassé., j'ai senti toutes mes certitudes et mes belles promesses s'effondrer. J'ai alors su qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que lui dans ma vie, que quoi que je fasse il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Tu sais, j'ai terriblement souffert quand j'ai découvert cela. Il était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, nous nous complétions si bien, nous étions si complices...

Je ne pourrai jamais plus avoir une relation d'amitié avec lui, car à chaque fois que je le vois je rêve de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et ce ne serait pas juste envers Liam que je l'épouse alors que je veux passer le reste de ma vie blottie contre un autre...

Ma mère m'avait appelé Lyra-Sky, elle me l'a dit un jour, parce que « Lyra est l'héroïne d'un roman que j'ai adoré, une femme qui s'est tuée pour que son mari vive, et que Sky, le ciel, c'est le symbole de l'immensité des possibles , le symbole que tout est réalisable dans la vie si on le désire vraiment... »Ce sont ses propres paroles. Pauvre maman, tu ne sais pas encore combien je vais te décevoir..

Adieu petite soeur, désolée de te laisser, toi aussi tu restera mon amie là où je vais.. Fais parvenir cette lettre à Jerry Lover.  
J'aime Jerry Lover maintenant et je l'aimerai au-delà de l'éternité. Je ne peux pas vivre sans son amour.

LYRA-SKY DOUBT

Le 13 /02/2000

Harm reposa doucement la lettre sur la table. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir. Mac, qui l'avait aussi lue par-dessus son épaule, prononça d'une voix tremblante :

M L'affaire est close, il s'agit d'un suicide et de rien d'autre.

Alan Boss les regarda d'un regard infiniment triste.

B Je vous remercie d'avoir coopéré à cette affaire.

C'était Jerry Lover qui avait autorisé Harm, Mac et Boss à lire la lettre. Il était sorti quelques minutes après l'avoir lue, et Harm, pensant soudainement à lui, se jeta hors de la pièce.

18h15

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA MARIA

Après avoir vomi copieusement sur le sol, le capitaine de corvette trouva Jerry sur le pont, regardant dans le vague. Il lui dit gentiment :

H Jerry...

Le pilote se retourna brutalement, et Harm pût voir que son visage était défiguré par les larmes. Lover se calma à la vue de Rabb. Harm sentit de nouveau la nausée le saisir à la vue de cet homme qui avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Comme la perdrait tout homme dont la femme qu'il aime se serait suicidée. Il se sentait profondément désépéré, et ce n'était pas seulement pour le pilote.

H Si vous voulez que je vous laisse seul, je vous comprendrai. Mais peut-être désirez-vous parler à quelqu'un...

L Parler pour quoi dire ? J'ai perdu la seule personne qui vivait dans ce monde et qui me rendais donc digne d'y vivre moi-même. Ma raison de vivre. Je ne suis plus rien. Il n'y a rien a rajouter...Et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui auriez besoin de parler.

Harm le regarda avec ahurissement. Comment avait-il deviné ?

H Moi ? Non, je...

L Si capitaine. Si vous ne réagissez pas sur la situation actuelle, il vous arrivera bientôt la même chose que moi. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que vous ressentez pour votre coéquipière ? Ca crève les yeux même pour les marins de ce porte-avions qui vous connaissent à peine.

Pourquoi Harm eut-il immédiatement confiance en cet homme ? Même avec du recul, il ne pu jamais donner d'explication rationnelle à cela. Mais il parla. Longtemps. Il raconta tout ce qui faisait sa relation avec Mac, ses débuts, leurs moments de complicité et de confiance totale l'un envers l'autre, les obstacles qui s'étaient mis entre eux, la situation actuelle. A la fin de son récit, Jerry le regarda avec gravité.

L Sauf votre respect, Harm, vous êtes un vrai handicapé des sentiments. Tout comme moi. Vous aimez cette femme, elle vous aime aussi et ça vous le savez depuis longtemps, alors assumez ce que vous ressentez bon Dieu de merde ! ! ! ! Vous vous faites souffrir mutuellement, et surtout vous LA faites souffrir. Alors arrêtez ça tout de suite. Assumez. Faites ça pour moi, n'en arrivez pas au même point que moi. Notre histoire est tragique, si vous continuez comme ça la vôtre se finira comme la mienne. J'ai gâché ma vie entière, ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous en fassiez de même.

Harm était bouleversé. Cet homme avait raison. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un autre le secoue pour qu'il se rende compte oh combien immense était le désordre de ses sentiments ? Harm s'en voulait tellement... Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme un gamin gâté au point de refuser de s'engager auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre un an auparavant qu'il était bien plus qu'un ami pour elle. Et en plus il l'aimait...

« Harm mon gars il va falloir que tu changes ça et tout de suite. »

H Merci Jerry.

L Je vous l'avait dit que vous deviez parler. Allez-vous en à présent, vivez votre vie.

18 :45

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA MARIA

SOLEIL COUCHANT

Elle regardait le ciel, appuyée à la barrière. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, et sur son visage se reflétaient les premiers rayons orangés du soleil qui déclinait. Elle entendit tout à coup des pas se rapprocher. Des pas qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne se retourna pas. Puis elle sentit ses bras vigoureux lui entourer la taille, et elle s'appuya contre son torse, le sommet de la tête posé contre ses lèvres. Elle était si bien, dans cette bulle qui la protégeait du reste du monde, des désespoirs, des envies, des jalousies, de la douleur dans cette tendre étreinte qui n'appartenait qu'à eux... Mais aujourd'hui cette étreinte avait une étincelle en plus, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti en 6 ans...

Elle sentit qu'il prenait sa main, et qu'il la portait à ses lèvres. Et le soleil déclinait... Sa voix sembla alors venir de très loin...

H Mac, il faut que je vous parle de nous... Je ne veux pas vous laisser vous marier, je...Je vous aime depuis toujours, je vous aime plus que tout, vous êtes mon Ciel, ma Terre, mes Orages, mon Océan, ma Lune, mon Soleil, sans vous je ne suis rien. J'ai été cruel et injuste envers vous, et je m'excuse aujourd'hui de vous avoir fait souffrir, vous m'aimez et vous ne l'aimez pas, lui, je le sais vous me l'avez dit lors de ce fameux soir...Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas, j'ai trop besoin de vous, de votre amour... Pardonnez-moi le mal que j'ai pu vous faire...

Et voilà, c'était dit. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Mac se retourna. Et le soleil tombait encore...

18 : 30

AVEC SARAH MACKENZIE

SOLEIL COUCHANT

Elle le regarda de son regard brun- émeraude. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, il comprit qu'elle lui pardonnait. Mais leur souffrance était trop grande à tous les deux. Ils se jetèrent au cou l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, comme si c'était la fin du monde et qu'il ne leur restait que ça. Harm répondit au baiser de Mac aussi ardemment qu'elle, et sentit le liquide salé de leurs larmes entrer dans sa bouche et s'y mêler. Il serra le corps de Mac contre le sien, et sentit comme il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la berça tendrement pour la calmer, caressant doucement sa nuque et déposant de doux petits baisers dans son cou. Et le soleil se couchait...

M Pourquoi...As-tu mis autant de temps...Pour me dire ça...Pourquoi...M'as- tu laissée faire cette bêtise...

Harm la serra plus fort contre lui, se maudissant intérieurement d'être l'objet de toutes les souffrances de la femme qu'il aimait.

H Chhuuuuuuuuutt... Ne parle pas...

Elle se retourna et appuya de nouveau son dos contre son torse, la tête reposée contre ses lèvres, ses bras entourant sa taille svelte. Et ils regardèrent ensemble le soleil orangé s'empourprer et venir s'unir à la Terre dans une couronne de lumière rose flamboyante. Quand le soleil eut disparu, Mac ne tremblait plus.

19 :00

DANS LES BRAS D'HARM

Elle se sentait si bien... Elle avait la sensation d'avoir retrouvé la moitié de son coeur qui lui avait toujours manqué. Leur baiser avait eu un goût de pardon, de regrets et...D'Amour. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas mis une majuscule à ce mot, ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour Harm ? Car il était si profond, si pur, si tendre, et aussi si violent et passionné... Parfois Mac ressentait cela si brutalement qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, comme quand par exemple Renée se pendait au cou d'Harm et l'appelait « mon chéri »...

Si cet Amour avait été un océan, elle se serait noyée dedans avec délices, comme elle se noyait à présent dans les yeux d'Harm. Leur Amour un océan...L'océan des possibles...Lyra-Sky...

Elle eut un soupir de plaisir et se sentit tout doucement basculer dans le sommeil, dans cet asile si bon qu'étaient les bras d'Harm autour d'elle... Elle frotta sa joue contre le tissu râpeux de son uniforme, et ferma les yeux...Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

19 :00

TOUT CONTRE ELLE

Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Mac, et respira profondément. Elle était enfin là. Ou plutôt IL était enfin là, avec elle. Ils étaient enfin ensemble... Et désormais rien ne serait plus pareil. Il la sentit soupirer de sommeil, là, tout contre lui. Harm avait encore du mal à y croire, croire qu'il serrait tant de perfection contre lui...

Elle, le colonel que tout le monde voyait comme un militaire de charme au physique de mannequin, au yeux de biche et au sourire éblouissant, bref comme une fille...Bonne. Harm grimaça à ce mot. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Quand elle se trouvait dans une pièce, elle était le centre de tous les regards, regards des hommes pleins de désir, et des femmes jalouses et envieuses, qui semblaient par leur regard aigu vouloir percer le secret de tant de Beauté. Personne ne connaissait la femme meurtrie et blessée par la vie qui se cachait derrière cette merveilleuse façade. Seul lui savait ce qu'elle avait enduré, et ce qu'elle n'endurerait plus à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il la sentit qui s'appuyait plus contre lui.

H Mac ?

M Humm... Hein ?

H Tu dormais ?

M Presque...

Elle se redressa lentement et lui sourit.

M Nous partons très tôt demain, il faudrait aller dormir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers, main dans la main, en regardant si personne ne pouvait les voir.

19 :10

A BORD DE l'USS SANTA MARIA

Ils se couchèrent dans la couchette du bas, Mac serrée contre Harm et la main protégée dans la sienne, et passèrent la nuit ainsi. Le règlement de la marine interdisait les relations sexuelles entre deux officiers dans le cadre du travail, et de toute façon ils avaient décidé pour se faire une raison que après deux ans « d'abstinence » (bon OK ce ne fut pas le mot qu'ils employèrent mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins...) ce serait peut-être un peu trop rapide de faire l'amour le premier soir... Prétexte... Secrètement ils étaient vraiment frustrés... Mais vu comme ils posaient problème à l'armée à cause de leurs enquêtes au bout du monde qui coûtaient si cher et leurs manquements au devoirs depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble qui avaient été fréquents et toujours plus ou moins pardonnés à l'amiral, il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer... Du moins pour le moment, pensa Mac en se sentant plonger dans le sommeil...

7 :00

A BORD DE L'USS SANTA MARIA

Les deux officiers, leurs bagages à la main, attendaient leur hélico sur le pont du porte- avion. Le lieutenant Jerry Love vint vers eux et les salua . Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

L Je voulais vous remercier une dernière fois pour ce que vous avez fait. Cet événement était vraiment...

M Repos. Terrible pour vous lieutenant capitaine, oui. Mais dites-vous bien une chose : ce que vous avez fait pour venir vers elle n'a pas été complètement inutile. Elle vous aime, vous le savez, et cela vaut bien tous les trésors du monde.

L Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte...

M Non. Elle est morte aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de réagir, de tout faire basculer pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime. Quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, elles devraient être capable de tout sacrifier et de tout risquer pour pouvoir être ensemble. Parce que l'amour c'est vraiment tout. Mais il est parfois dur de s'en rendre compte...

Le regard de Mac glissa sur Harm, qui la regarda à son tour. Elle lui fit un sourire triste en coin, et dit au lieutenant qui avait à présent beaucoup de peine à retenir ses larmes :

M Ne flanchez pas. Vivez votre vie et ne vous faites pas souffrir. Elle veut qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle le veut.

L Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle au présent ?

M Parce que comme elle a dit dans sa lettre, elle vous aimera au delà de l'éternité. Son esprit vous regarde en ce moment même, elle veille sur vous de là où elle est.

Les trois officiers levèrent les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu uni et limpide. Jerry sourit tristement et envoya un baiser aux cieux du bout des doigts. Mac sentit la main de Harm attraper la sienne et la tenir serrée. Et ils sourirent tous trois à ce ciel qui, ils en étaient sûrs, leur souriait aussi. Et tandis que Jerry Lover offrait ses larmes au vent, Harm et Mac imaginaient ce qui allait se passer quand ils seraient rentrés. Leur avenir... L'océan des possibles.

Et la mer dansait...


End file.
